A degree of realism can be added to games, especially war and fantasy games, through the use of miniature figures to represent characters in the games. Each participant in the game manipulates characters, each represented by a miniature figure and each being endowed with certain characteristics, e.g., strength and range of movement, that enter into the resolution of a given event, such as a battle or other interface between characters. As the complexity of each character and each scenario grows, and as the number of characters increases, the complexity of the game increases.
The more complicated prior art games require voluminous rules of play manuals. These manuals include massive amounts of rules and statistics for all of the figures in the game. The number of included statistics makes it difficult for a player to find a specific figure's statistics. In addition, a player is limited to figures included in their specific manual. Further, the rules often entail detailed record-keeping by the players, which are often recorded on miscellaneous slips of paper that can become misplaced or disorganized.